Somebody That I Used to Know
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: After the situation with Silas is settled and Bonnie and Stefan have been rescued, Elena realizes that she is still in love with Stefan. She goes to Bonnie for help, naturally assuming Bonnie will be glad to help her. What happens when Elena realizes getting help from Bonnie will not be as easy as she thought. Stefan/Bonnie


**A/N -This one shot has a prequel Save the Hero that was posted under my New Day drabbles.**

Elena rushes to Bonnie's front door, anticipation flooding her closer she gets. Bonnie will definitely be able to help her. She always does.

Now that she and Damon have broken up, Elena feels relieved. She realizes now that she made the wrong choice when chose Damon over Stefan. She and Damon had a great summer, but everything went to hell when Stefan returned. She had been happy and relieved to see him back, having worried how he had been coping. Right away, he started sleeping with Katherine and Elena had been furious. At first she thought it was because it had been Katherine of all people, but she quickly realized that she her had been because was still in love with him. Later they found that it had really been Silas posing as Stefan and that the real Stefan was locked in a safe underwater, but the damage had already been done. Her relationship with Damon had been a mistake and they both realized they had to end it.

Now she wants to get Stefan back, but she doesn't know how to go about it. Ever since he's come back he's been withdrawn, not at all like the Stefan she knew before. This is why she decided to ask Bonnie for some advice from Bonnie, hoping that her best-friend might be able to shed some light on Stefan's behavior since she was sort in a similar position while on the other side.

She knocks a few times, but gets no answer. She sees the light coming from Bonnie's bedroom, so she knows she's home. Eventually she decides to open the door using her vampire strength. Closing the door behind her, she thinks about the late hour and wonders if Bonnie might be asleep, but knows Bonnie will still be glad to help regardless. Instead she quickly heads to the stairs that lead to Bonnie's bedroom. The door is ajar and she can see the glow of several candles, she smiles knowing how much her best friend loves candles.

Elena pushes the door the rest of the way she is surprised to see Bonnie in the throes of passion draped over a mystery male. For a brief second she thinks the guy might be Jeremy, but then she remembers that he was with his new girlfriend when she left the Matt and Tyler's place a half ago. She doesn't remember Bonnie mentioning meeting anyone new, but then again she hasn't talked to Bonnie in a while.

Elena watches as the mystery male slowly moves his hands down Bonnie's back before sliding under the sheet pooled at their hips and gripping her ass. Bonnie moans and it suddenly occurs to her that she's basically watching Bonnie have sex. Embarrassed, she is preparing to leave when she out of the corner of her eye sees the mystery male turn them over so he's on top and she finally gets a good look at his face. She quickly realizes that she knows the mystery guy very well.

_Stefan._ She feels as though she's been kicked in the gut. Here she was trying to get advice from her best friend about how to get Stefan back and her so-called best friend is stabbing her in the back by sleeping with him. Distraught, she remains frozen in place forced to watch everything unfold.

* * *

Stefan lips remain glued to Bonnie's when he flips her on her back. Almost immediately he begins thrusting into her rapidly, the new angle allowing him to move more freely.

Bonnie's legs lock high around Stefan's waist, in order to take him deeper inside of her. He feels larger inside of her and the pleasure is so great that, Bonnie has to pull away from his lips. Undeterred Stefan latches on to her neck.

When Bonnie's hips surge up Stefan is surprised he hadn't even come yet because he already felt as if he had from the amount of pleasure the move brings. Bonnie Bennett was doing things to him, sending him to places he had never gone been before.

The bed shakes with their collective movements, adding to the sexual energy in the room. Moaning in ecstasy, Bonnie curves her back, appreciative of the way Stefan manages to raise her up slightly in order to meet his powerful thrusts. Eventually her breath hitches and she flies into her orgasm head on.

The sight of Bonnie in the midst of her orgasm causes Stefan's balls to tighten and he begins thrusting in earnest. Her hands start scratching and digging into his shoulders as she goes deeper and deeper into her release. Her hips slam against his almost violently as she feels a pleasure that she has never felt with anyone else.

Stefan's thrusting turns into pounding and Bonnie is unable do anything except grab his sweat-dampened head as he levels a few more unpredictable thrusts before tensing. And then he's emptying his release inside of her. Once he's spent, he realizes that his erection hasn't gone down at all and his cock pulsates at the thought of having Bonnie again.

After coming back down from her high Bonnie realizes three things; one Stefan is still rock hard inside of her despite his recent orgasm, two the way Stefan is sucking on her neck makes it almost certain he wants another round and she's more than happy to oblige him, and three there is someone else in the room with them. When she turns her head toward the door, she sees Elena standing there with a devastated look on her face. Typical Elena. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she pushes at Stefan's shoulders in order to get his attention.

Still coming down from his post-orgasmic haze, the sudden tension from Bonnie doesn't register at first. When it does, he pulls away from her neck and looks into her eyes confusedly. "What's wrong?"

"We're not exactly alone." She says as she nods her head in the direction of the doorway.

Stefan stiffens and reluctantly turns his head in that direction half-expecting to see Bonnie's father (despite knowing he's out of town for the rest of the week), but instead spots his ex-girlfriend. He sees the obvious devastation there, but unlike Bonnie he actually does roll his eyes in annoyance. After everything that's happened, he cannot believe she has the nerve to be upset about this. He reluctantly and slowly eases himself out of Bonnie, causing both of them groan from the loss of pleasure. He then slips out of the bed making a point to cover Bonnie with the bed sheet before standing unashamedly naked beside the bed. He looks around until he spots Bonnie's robe draped on a chair and quickly hands it to Bonnie, who thanks him with a small smile.

Bonnie slips on the robe and stands up as well before she turns her attention from Stefan to Elena who looks furious and close to tears. While this is going on Stefan slips on his jeans. Once he's finished he stands behind Bonnie, the silent show of support not lost on Elena.

Bonnie turns to face him, silently hinting that she wants to talk to Elena alone. He nods his head in response and briefly cups her cheek before walking out, not giving Elena a second glance.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Bonnie is the first to speak and she makes sure to keep her voice calm, despite the irritation she is feeling.

"I think the better question is what are you doing?" Elena erupts, her voice full of anger. "I can't believe you would do this me?" She might have expected this kind of thing from Caroline or at least the Caroline that used to compete with her, but not Bonnie. Bonnie had always been loyal to her and it hurts her deeply that Bonnie would betray her this way.

"And just what do you think I'm doing to you?" Bonnie snaps.

"You're sleeping with my ex-boyfriend. Do you seriously not see what's wrong with that?"

"Let me get this straight. You can date two brothers and that's perfectly fine, but me being with Stefan is somehow wrong. You have got to be kidding me" Bonnie looks at Elena in disbelief.

"Friends don't date other friends exes. It's an unwritten rule of friendship." She doesn't understand why Bonnie won't admit to being wrong.

"Yeah I might actually believe that if you and Caroline didn't share some of the same exes. And if we're going by that logic then you and Damon should've never happened since he was with Caroline first." She wouldn't really count Damon as Caroline's ex, but since Elena tends think of him that way to rationalize being with him she decides to use it to make her point.

"That was different!" Elena shouts despite not being able to explain the difference.

"Yeah the difference is that it's Stefan. And the way you want to keep him on a shelf until you decide to pick him up again. You break up and you get to move on, but the moment it looks like he might be doing the same, you act like this." She remembered the same thing happening with Rebekah and though she wasn't the biggest fan of the original, she thought it was hypocritical for Elena to get that upset about it.

"So you two did this just to get back me." It all makes sense to her now; Stefan wanted to hurt her the way she's hurt him and who better to do that with than her best friend. What doesn't make sense is how Bonnie got involved in this.

"Contrary to what you might believe, the world doesn't revolve around you. We don't sit around plotting out ways to piss you off." Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"The Bonnie I know, would never do something like this, so what am I supposed to think?"

"The Bonnie you know is gone and you would know that if you actually paid attention anything other than yourself." Bonnie throws out coldly. Six months of being on her own on the other side changed her, but no one wants to see it. And at this point she no longer cares if they do or not.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elena takes an offense to the insinuation.

"It means that the only time I see you is when it benefits you. When was the last time we talked or you came to see me and we actually talked about what was going on with me." Bonnie folds her arms across her chest, waiting for an answer.

"…" Elena stares at her blankly.

"You can't even think of anything, I'm not surprised because it's been a long time since that's happened."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow before a thought occurs to her. She had made a point of locking the doors once Stefan arrived, but Elena had managed to get in anyway. She never gave her a key or anything so she knows Elena had to have used her vampire strength to get in. There had to be a reason Elena had been so anxious to see her tonight instead of just waiting until tomorrow.

"Elena, I want to know why you were so anxious to see me tonight."

Elena stays silent, but her eyes travel to the cream-colored Henley shirt on the floor and Bonnie realizes that she had come for help about Stefan. _Of course_.

"Just like I thought, it's always about what you." Bonnie sighs sadly before folding her arms across her chest. "I think you should go." She levels out the words as fiercely as possible meeting Elena's gaze head on.

Elena turns around and angrily makes her way down the hall. Bonnie hears the sounds of her rushing down the downstairs and eventually the door slamming shut.

Stefan walks into the room, not long after that and quickly walks over to her. Tilting her chin up, he looks deeply into her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" He knows how close the two once were and despite everything, he imagines going through this would hurt.

"Not really. I would much rather put it out of my mind." The situation with Elena had been a long time coming, and Bonnie is glad it finally came out.

"I think I have a way to take your mind of it." Stefan grins down at her, his eyes filled with lust.

Within seconds Stefan's jeans are off, Bonnie's robe is once again draped in the chair, and Bonnie is spread out on her bed. When Stefan moves his head between her legs and begins licking at folds, she gets lost in a flood of pleasure. And soon her argument with Elena is the last thing on her mind.


End file.
